


A Strong Line of Lunatics

by MidNightWriter42



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, First time post!, Former-Marine!Reader, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Usopp should've known better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter42/pseuds/MidNightWriter42
Summary: Chopper really shouldn't worry so much about Luffy, something the Reader couldn't help but remind him.





	A Strong Line of Lunatics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : "You are going to be fine. You come from a strong line of Lunatics."  
> Slightly Modified.

Joining the Straw Hat Crew was a rather jarring experience for you, after all, you were a former-marine. Forced to leave the Navy due to being unable to handle the corruption within the ranks, you abandoned your post and left for the high seas, unsure of what awaited you. So, when you were stranded in the middle of the ocean in a dinghy after getting ambushed by another band of pirates, you had no choice but to board the rather cheery looking boat. When you first stepped foot on the deck, you were prepared for all of the awful rumors that you had heard in the marine ranks about the infamous Pirate Crew. Only to find out that all the rumors weren't true, but the most jarring thing was that their Captain. Monkey D. Luffy wasn't some genius that had a hidden agenda to dismantle everything but instead was an insanely strong little dork with a predisposition to eat a lot and obey whatever crazy idea he comes up with. Unsurprisingly, you could see a lot of your mentor, Monkey D. Garp, in Luffy.

"-And so thats what happened," you leveled a deadpan expression at Usopp as he finished his story while you wrapped his injured arm. On the cot behind you, Chopper was fussing over his captain, who was arguably in a much worse condition than the snipper.

"And why did you think this was a good idea?" you raised a brow at the Snipper as you finished bandaging him up. In the background, you could hear Chopper giving Luffy a much worse lecture.

"It wasn't my idea!" Usopp objected. "It was Luffy's!"

"That should've been the first sign that it was a bad idea!" you swiftly pointed out as you gathered together the medical supplies. "You've been here longer than me!"

"Hai, I'm sorry," Usopp dramatically bowed his head upon being scolded by you.

"Anyway, you're free to go," you jerked your thumb to the door as you stood up to put the supplies away, Usopp bid his captain farewell and quickly left, keen on not getting scolded by you again.

It was then that you turned to the other patient in the med bay, who was lay on the cot wrapped from head to toe in bandages with a rather glum frown on his face. Clearly unhappy with the way things turned out.

"Luffy, you have to be more careful," chastised Chopper. "You're still recovering from fighting Doflamingo!" as he continued to apply a balm on the rubber-man's leg.

"But Chopper~!" whined Luffy.

You couldn't help but chuckle and reminiscing of all the times when Monkey D. Garp would come and complain to you after Sengoku would chew him out. This caused the two of them to look at you as you finished putting everything away.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Dr. Chopper," You couldn't help but chuckle at the cute confused looks they gave you. "After all, he comes from a strong line of Lunatics."


End file.
